


Spiritual

by NemesisGray



Series: Maelstrom [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Summary: BixLu offshoot of Maelstrom (not to be confused with my work Hallelujah) XDYou can read chapter 8 for how they first meet if you want





	1. Chapter 1

Bickslow had shitty timing. It was the truth. One hundred percent of truth. Nine thousand percent the truth. And never truer than this moment right here.

Lucy Roberts, real name Lucy Heartfilia, was standing directly in front of him. And she was kicking his ass.

It was majorly attractive. A sexy female kicking his ass while in a cheerleader uniform? All the yes.

Lucy Heartfilia was in Fairy Tail. And if -and it was a massive IF- he hadn’t completely fucked up, maybe he and Lucy could be friends.

That was the last thought Bickslow had until he was literally blasted halfway across Magnolia.

#

Bickslow watched through his visor as Lucy laughed with Cana. Lucy looked great as a blonde. It was strange, Bickslow hadn’t noticed much about Lucy’s features during the fight and he really only remembered her chocolate brown eyes when she was still working for the Magic Council. 

“You know, Bickslow, you could go talk to her.” Mirajane cooed. “You’re staring a hole in her anyway.”

Bickslow turned his eyes slowly towards the Take-Over Mage. Oh, no. Was Mirajane plotting?

“No, that’s alright. I’m wondering how such a minuscule person could kick my ass.” Bickslow’s tongue lolled out in his signature pose.

Mirajane rolled her eyes. “Suit yourself, but you’re not the only one interested.” Making an offhand motion before walking away.

Bickslow studied the guild. Discovering to his horror that Mirajane was right. There seemed to be several guys interested in Lucy.

Shit. Not only did Bickslow have to fight Freed for Lucy’s affection but it looked like he’d have to fight Gajeel and Natsu.

#

“Hey, Bickslow.” 

Bickslow looked up from the comic he was reading to see Lucy waving at him.

“Hey, Cosplayer.” Bickslow blinked at her. 

Lucy sighed. “What is up with the men in this guild giving me a nickname? Is ‘Lucy’ so hard to remember?” She placed her hands on her hips and looked up at him.

“Well, if you didn’t like nicknames, maybe you shouldn’t have been cosplaying.” Bickslow couldn’t help but tease her.

“It was part of my routine for the Miss Fairy Tail competition. I don’t know how many times I have to explain that.” She pouted, stomping a foot as she crossed her arms.

Bickslow laughed. 

“Anyway,” She said once he’d finished laughing, “what are you reading?”

“DC 52.” Bickslow showed her the comic cover.

“Oh!” Her chocolate brown eyes lighting up as she read the title. “I love that series! Have you read ‘Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe’?”

“I haven’t started it yet. I wanted to finish this series first.” He explained.

“I can’t blame you.” Nodding sagely, she leaned against the bookcase. “If you want to borrow the Deadpool series all you have to do is ask. I have the entire series on my bookshelf at home.”

“Really?” Bickslow studied her. “Wouldn’t take you for a comic fan.”

She shrugged. “I didn’t use to be but then I started reading the Doctor Who comics then the Star Wars ones then Star Trek and then finally Marvel and DC.” Another shrug. “I find the stories fascinating and I love it when they incorporate my Celestial Spirits.”

“There’s comics like that?” She was a badass and she liked comics? Was Lucy Heartfilia perfect?

“Mmmhmm.” She nodded enthusiastically, looking at the titles on display. “Although, this store doesn’t sell them. There’s another comic shop, Cosmic Comics,” she snorted a small laugh, “that’s where I buy them from.” She looked up at him through half-lidded eyes brimming in secretive excitement. “Want me to take you there?”

Bickslow didn’t hesitate. “Fuck yeah, cosplayer!”

Lucy giggled. “Buy your comic and we can go.”

Bickslow walked past her to the register. Lucy Heartfilia was taking him to a comic shop. His life currently couldn’t get any better.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Bickslow longer than it should have. But her soul was recognizable. He should’ve been paying attention to her soul, not her hair. Lucy Heartfilia was Lucy Roberts.

The first clue was when they got coffee after their first planned meet-up. She ordered the same exact coffee as him.

The second clue was the way her eyes sparked at meeting his babies.

The third clue was the way her soul swirled like a galaxy. Most people didn’t know, but the souls of wizards reflected their magic. Laxus’ and Natsu’s, hell, all the Dragon Slayers, their souls were little dragons snapping and glaring at the world. The only exception was Wendy, whose little dragon soul was calm and smiled at Bickslow every time he looked too closely. Erza’s was a massive blacksmith’s forge. Gray’s was a wasteland of ice. Juvia’s was a tranquil lake which really surprised Bickslow the first time he watched the Water Mage.

But even if their magic was the same, the person’s individual soul made it different. Gajeel’s soul was one to glare balefully until you looked away. Natsu’ screeched at you, a challenge to all and any that heard it. Laxus’ soul was restless, always flickering about, never at peace. 

And the two Dragon Slayers that Bickslow watched long ago. The kids. Sting’s soul would flash occasionally, its eyes watching, waiting. And Rogue’s soul. Needless to say, Bickslow didn’t look at Rogue’s soul very often. It wasn’t that Rogue gave Bickslow the creeps, that’d be like the pot calling the kettle*. It was because Rogue’s soul gave off the impression of a void, and the void was staring at you, but you could never find its eyes, because the Shadow Dragon Slayer’s soul had many eyes to stare. Which Bickslow thought was strange for a kid the same age as Wendy.

And Lucy’s soul was a galaxy of nebulas. A constant zoetrope* of nebulas and shooting stars. It was the most beautiful thing Bickslow had ever seen.

“Cosplayer,” Bickslow now only used the nickname to get her attention when they were alone.

“Yes?” Lucy sighed and turned to look up at him.

“Want to go on a real date? In public?” Bickslow asked. It’d been a couple months of them seeing each other in private and a month of them being an official couple.

Lucy had told Gray to shut his mouth and to leave her alone or she’d get Virgo to punish the Ice Mage. Gray had shut up and shuddered. Making Bickslow and the rest of the guild wonder what happened for that threat to work.

“I love to go on an official date, Bicks!” Lucy cooed.

“Awesome.” Bickslow’s tongue lolled out and he winked at her.

Lucy rolled her eyes but giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pot calling the kettle - that’s the pot calling the kettle black. Basically accusing somebody of being a hypocrite. Bickslow magic is dark and he stops himself from judging Rogue for having dark magic.  
It’s an idiom with Spanish origins although English version started to exist around the 17th century https://dictionary.cambridge.org/us/dictionary/english/pot-calling-the-kettle-black
> 
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_pot_calling_the_kettle_black
> 
> https://www.phrases.org.uk/meanings/the-pot-calling-the-kettle-black.html
> 
> a zoetrope is one of those really cool shadow lamps that spins around images around a candle or lightbulb.
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zoetrope
> 
> https://youtu.be/ShQp2Qp6o7s (this is what my mind thought of whenever i was trying to remember the word for the lamp thing the kid is watching & apologies for the trauma)
> 
> here is a none scary version of basically what i'm walking about : https://youtu.be/SBg6dAE3mI0


	3. Chapter 3

Kissing Lucy was probably the greatest thing ever. Of all time.

Bickslow moaned and deepened the kiss.

Tomorrow they’d be leaving for Tenrou Island and the S Class Wizard tournament. 

They’d be rivals.

Tonight, was the last night they didn’t have to compete.

Bickslow hated competing with Lucy. She always won.

Not that he was complaining. He’d gladly lose to her any time, anywhere.

So, tonight they decided to watch a movie at her place, which turned into a make-out session.

“Bicks,” she broke the kiss, “stay with me tonight?”

Bickslow blinked down at her. “What?” Was she asking what he thought she was asking?

“I’m too nervous to sleep and if I’m alone I won’t sleep. Please, stay and cuddle me so I can sleep.” She chewed her lip and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

He couldn’t say no. “Alright. I’ll stay and cuddle with you but if we get woken up by Natsu I will use Figure Eyes.”

“Permission granted.” Lucy answered seriously, she was also tired of Natsu breaking into her home at all hours.

Bickslow laughed and went back to kissing her. Cuddling was good too.

#

Natsu crossed his arms and pouted. Lucy was with Bickslow. Erza threatened to burn his scarf and Gray was lame. Natsu had nobody to hang out with. Happy was too busy trying to impress Carla.

“What the fuck you doing here?” Gajeel asked.

Natsu turned to glare at the Iron Dragon Slayer. “What are you doing here?”

The here being the roof of the building opposite Lucy’s apartment.

“This is my way home.” Gajeel sneered.

“You walk on the roofs? Why?” That only proved to Natsu that Gajeel really was a weirdo.

“No people.” Gajeel answered. Plus, Juvia had a stupid fear of roofs ever since fighting Gray. If Gajeel wanted to avoid Juvia, he stuck to the roofs.

Natsu nodded. “Makes sense.”

“Why are you up here?” Gajeel looked anywhere but at Lucy’s apartment window.

“Bored. Lucy is with Bickslow and Erza threatened to burn my scarf.” Natsu’s pout became more pronounced.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and ignored the flash of jealousy in his chest. Lucy and Bickslow were dating. It made sense that the couple would be spending time together.

“See you tomorrow loser.” Gajeel walked past the Fire Dragon Slayer.

“Hey, Gajeel, fight me!” Natsu yelled at his fellow Slayer.

“Fuck no.” Gajeel shouted back.

Natsu groaned and plopped back down. He was so bored.

#

It bothered Gajeel that Lucy was dating Bickslow. Gajeel liked Lucy. She was the first person to accept him once he joined Fairy Tail. Also, she would occasionally bring him lemonade with metal shavings in it.

But Lucy was with Bickslow.

Growling, Gajeel walked faster.


End file.
